


Domestic life supernatural style

by Shadow_Kitsune, SherlockRiverHekate



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, Family Feels, Father Dean, Growing Up, Humor, Mother Castiel, Nephilim, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Kitsune/pseuds/Shadow_Kitsune, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockRiverHekate/pseuds/SherlockRiverHekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean thought that he finally might get a chance at the 'apple pie' life, despite Bobby being gone. He forgot the complications that come from being with an angel, and the problems that two little nephilim could cause. Winchester family life from his children's perspective as they grow up. Destiel and Sabriel.<br/>ON PROBABLY PERMANENT HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginings

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is a collaborative effort between myself and Sherlock River Hekate, we will be taking turns doing chapters first up is Sherlock River Hekate and I will do the next one and so on so forth.  
> This is a Destiel and Sabriel fic, so if you don’t like slash leave now, you have been warned. Please review, we appreciate feedback whether it be just a comment on if you like it or not, suggestions on what to do next or feedback on how we can improve our writing.  
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this fic! Now Allon-sy! :P

 “No, Cas,” Dean said simply.

“Why not?” Cas countered, sitting across from him at the table.

“There is a million reasons why not,” Dean stated, a grim expression on his face.

They were sitting in the empty kitchen, having an argument that had been going on and off for the past two months. This wasn’t an argument for other people to hear, and both Dean and Cas were glad that everyone was out of the bunker for once.

“Dean, you cannot tell me that you wouldn’t like to be a father,” Cas replied softly, his blue eyes drilling holes into Dean.

Dean sighed. Cas was right, he would like to be a father. However there were quite a few reasons why that would be a terrible idea.

“We’re hunters. We can barely protect ourselves let alone someone who can’t handle a weapon,” Dean tried this argument again, “I don’t want someone else, another innocent person, getting hurt because of what we do.”

Cas looked confused as he explained, “Dean, the child would be the product of an angel and a human, they would not be defenceless.” Dean could see that there might be a point to that. “And do you really think I would allow anything to happen to our child?”

There was that look in Cas’s eyes again, the one that reminded you he wasn’t just anyone, but an angel of the lord. The look that says ‘you touch something I love and you will not last a single other second’.

“Okay,” Dean conceded, “But we travel around, a lot. Crappy motel rooms and diner food. That’s no way to raise a kid, trust me,” he couldn’t help but think about the life he had, always on the road.

He’d sworn that if he ever had children, he wouldn’t let that be the life they led. Cas just looked at him.  
“We have this bunker, which is close enough to a home. Maybe you will have to cut back on the hunting, let Sam and Garth take over for a while.”

Dean grimaced at the idea of letting his brother go off hunting without him, but he said nothing. There was a shining light in Cas’ eyes and he did love that look on the angel.

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea…” Dean trailed off. He had one other reason for disagreeing with his angel’s idea of starting a family, but he really didn’t want to say it.

“Why Dean?” Cas was being blunt.  There was no way that Dean could not say what he was thinking, but he had asked the angel not to read his thoughts.

“Dean?” Cas persisted. The hunter let out a begrudging sigh but dropped his gaze to the stained wooden table top.

“I don’t want to be like my dad,” He mumbled. He wasn’t sure if he was loud enough to be heard, but as soon as Cas took his fidgeting hands into his own, he knew that the other man had heard.

“You will be a wonderful father Dean,” Cas smiled, “We both had less than ideal fathers but I think that together we can be better parents than our own fathers were.” 

Dean’s thoughts were conflicting, part of him did want to have a child with Cas, but the other part was worried about all the things that could go wrong.

“I’ll, let me think about it?” Dean asked, looking at Cas. Cas smiled and nodded, giving Dean a quick kiss then standing up and leaving the kitchen.

****

**_Two weeks later_ **

“I can’t believe you agreed,” Sam stated in amazement.

“Yea well, I’m having trouble believing it myself,” Dean agreed.

They were sitting on the couch, staring mindlessly at the TV after a hunt. Both boys were exhausted, but luckily unharmed.

“I kinda just realised how much it meant to Cas,” There was no way he would ever tell his brother that he was just as excited himself.

“So does that mean male angels can get pregnant?” Sam asked curiously as Gabriel walked in, sitting down almost on top of the younger Winchester.

“Don’t be silly, Sammy,” Gabriel answered with a laugh, “Cassy is going to find himself a female vessel.”  
Dean choked on the mouthful of beer he had just taken, and stared disbelievingly at the archangel for a moment.

“Female vessel?” He asked weakly, “As in Cas is going to become a chick?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, but was saved from answering by the other angel who was standing in the doorway.

“Yes, Dean. I had assumed you had realised that. Human males are not able to become pregnant,” Dean turned to stare at him. “I had believed you would not find this such a problem, given your past with women.”

“I just…” Dean trailed off and started his sentence again, “How long for?”

Cas mentally did the calculations, 9 months for carrying their child plus 6 months of breast feeding, and a few months to actually conceive.

“18 months I believe,” He stated.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean cursed, “18 months of you looking like somebody else, oh man.” He wasn’t particularly happy about this.

Cas sensed his partners displeasure, continued to explain to ease Dean’s worries. “I will attempt to find a vessel that looks much like my own.”

Dean sat there in shock, not quite sure what to say. It was one thing sleeping with a woman, but it was another thing entirely to have the person you love change gender for over a year.

“Dean,” Sam prompted him, pulling him out of his muddled thoughts.

“What? Oh right,” Dean stood and walked over to Cas, “If this is what has to be done then I guess a vessel like this one would be better. Means our baby will look a bit like you, well your vessel, when they’re born.”

****

**_Two months later_ **

“Cas,” Dean leant over and kissed her on the cheek, “Sweetheart, time to get up.”

Cas slowly opened her eyes, staring blearily up at the man. Her eyes were the same vibrant blue that Jimmy’s had been, Dean assumed it had something more to do with the angel’s grace than the vessel’s true eye colour.  Her hair was ebony black and just as untameable as well, Cas had chosen his female vessel perfectly.

“Dean, I don’t want to,” She murmured, “I’m tired and my head hurts.”

Dean laughed, it still surprised him after 3 months how much Cas was the same even though he/she looked different.

“Get up lazy,” Dean said with a smile, “I’ll make you breakfast.”

Cas sat at the kitchen table while Dean fried eggs and bacon for breakfast. Suddenly she lurched from where she was sitting and ran to the bathroom. Dean, with his back to Cas, hadn’t noticed.

Sam walked past the bathroom, then turning back when he noticed the door was open and heard a small whimper coming from inside. Gently, he pushed the door open a little further.

“Hey, you alright in there?” He called out.

“Yes, I believe so,” Cas called out, pushing herself to her feet and walking out of the room.

“You don’t look so good,” Sam commented as they walked back to the kitchen.

“I feel unwell is all,” Cas replied, “I am sure I will feel better later, I usually do.”

Dean caught the end part of the conversation.

“What do you mean, usually do?” Dean asked worriedly

“I have been feeling unwell the past few mornings,” Cas replied, “As I felt better later into the day I did not think I would need to inform you.” Dean looked worried, but Sam’s mind was working overtime.

“Cas, umm, when was the last time you, ah, had your period?” The last part came out in a bit of a rush, Sam going red. Cas looked at him, her head tilted on the side as she did the calculations. Her eyes widened a little, and Dean caught the expression.

“Oh shit,” He said simply, sinking into a chair.

“Congratulations,” Sam smiled before leaving the two to come to terms with the revelation themselves.

****

**_Approximately nine months later_ **

“Dean,” Cas hissed, shaking her partner, “Dean, please wake up.”

She got a grumble as the man turned over and pulled the blanket closer around him.

“Dean,” She said a little louder, “Please.” A sharp pain stabbed at her and she gasped. “Dean,” she said a little more desperately.

“Wha’ is it?” Dean replied groggily, wiping a hand over his face.

“I think we need to go to the hospital,” She said, “Now.”

“Why?” he asked, then his brain caught up with the words. “Shit really?”

All Cas could do was nod as a sharp pain went through her and she doubled over. Dean started grabbing her things and shoving them into a bag, shouting out to Sam and Gabriel.

A few minutes later, they were at the hospital, Dean refusing to leave Cas’ side. As the angel was wheeled into a room, she grabbed onto Dean’s hand.

“Please don’t go,” she said weakly.

“I won’t Angel,” Dean replied, “I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean had forgotten that this person was still an angel in a vessel, and that the angel was a hundred times stronger than Dean would ever be.

The first child was born at 11.40pm on the 3rd of May, a healthy baby girl. And the second little girl was born at 1.10am on the morning of May the 4th. Dean had to laugh, he had two healthy baby twins, his and Cas’s own children. And one was born on Star Wars day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok before you get on our case about how Cas is an angel and doesn’t need to sleep. We know and the reason why Cas needs to sleep and eat is coz he/she is pregnant and is doing these things for the babies. He/she also needs to make milk for the babies to drink, so will continue to eat and drink until he/she is back into their male vessel ok? But for now on he/she will not be sleeping.  
> Once again please Review it helps us improve and is nice to get. I love the warm and fuzzies it will no doubt give me! :P


	2. First Meetings

The first girl born had dark brown hair with deep chocolate brown eyes, like those of John Winchester, and she was named Abigail Mary Winchester. Abigail was chosen from 1 Samuel 25 in the Bible, a woman described as beautiful and intelligent, and she was given the middle name Mary after Sam and Dean’s mother.

The second girl had Dean’s emerald green eyes, if a little brighter; with Castiel’s raven black hair and was named Ezra Jo Winchester. The name Ezra also came from the Bible, and her middle name Jo came from the only women that Dean thought of as a little sister. Joanna Beth "Jo" Harvelle. No matter how much Dean wanted to call this particular little girl Leia, Cas wouldn’t allow it.

* * *

 

Arriving back at the bunker, Dean opened the door for Cas to walk through with the babies while watching them with a happy, serene face. They were quite, Abby was asleep while Ezra seemed content to look at her surroundings.

Upon hearing the sound of the door Sam and Gabriel came rushing into the room with big excited smiles on their faces; eagerly bouncing on their feet, waiting for Cas and Dean to introduce and show them the baby. Balthazar came in at a more sedate pace, and quietly stood next to Gabriel with a look of trepidation on his face, probably having been called and arrived while Dean and Cas were at the hospital.

 Shock over came their faces at seeing not only one healthy baby but two. The first to break out of the shock was Sam, who proceeded to embrace his brother in a tight hug.

“Congratulations Dean, you’ll be a great father! And I’ll be an awesome Uncle.” Sam announced with a smile and happy tears streaming down his face.

“Thanks Sammy, I hope so. Heh, they’ve only just been born and I already love them to bits.” Dean replied in a strained voice as he stared down at his children, the beginnings of tears in his eyes.

“Of course you will now introduce us. I wanna meet my nieces or nephews, or niece and nephew.”

“Well they’re both girls. The one sleeping is ‘Abigail Mary Winchester’ but we’ll call her Abby for short and the curious one with the bright green eyes is ‘Ezra Jo Winchester,” Dean informed them, still lovingly watching his girls.

“Congratulations Cassy!!! You did it! I’m going to spoil the little mites rotten!” Gabriel said walking over to Cas to get a better look at them.  
 “Hello I’m you Uncle Gabe, and we’ll have lots of fun together.”  
“Balty, come over here and meet your nieces,” Gabriel said turning his attention to the angel still standing away from the group.

“Yes well, I don’t do well with kids. They don’t do anything of import. So no I think I’ll just stay here and watch,” Balthazar replied looking very uncomfortable.

Hearing this Cas passed Abby off to Dean and walk towards Balthazar with an unreadable expression on her face.  
  
“I didn’t mean to offend Cassy, I just have no interest in babes. Remember baby Jesus was Gabe’s shtick not mine.” He said raising him hands in defence.

Castiel continued undaunted and when she reached him, grabbed his arms and put Ezra in them. Frozen in shock Balthazar looked from Cas to Ezra and back again, until Ezra made a little gurgle noise and grabbed onto his shirt. This prompted him it look down at her, to see her looking back at him with the cutest smile to ever be seen.

Balthazar’s heart melted at the sight and he gave a small smile in response, “Well I guess she is kinda cute, and will need protecting.  I guess I’ll come around more often to keep an eye on them and make sure they’re safe. But that’s not cause I want to, just because they need protecting and if anything happened to them I’d have to deal with you insufferable morons moping around and seeking  bloody revenge.”  
  
 Gabriel snicker at Balthazar’s spile, Cas looked satisfied, Sam and Dean both smiled amusedly and little Ezra decided to eat one of Balthazar’s fingers.

Having awoke at been passed to Dean, Abby also started gurgling, thus grabbing Deans attention. Smiling softly down at one of his beautiful little girls Dean asked, “Do you want to hold Abby, Sammy?”

“Oh, um sure. If that’s ok, I mean she’s so small but I’d love to hold my niece.” Sam stumbled out, while readying his arms to receive Abby.

As soon as Abby was safely placed in Sam’s arms she let out a squeal and started waving her hands around happily. She was excited at the prospect of meeting someone new and with long hair that would be great for pulling, she just knew it. Although she couldn’t reach it, she silently vowed to pull it one day.  

Not know what the infant was thinking Sam decided to wiggle his fingers in front of her face causing her to smile and promptly start drooling. This wasn’t the normal kind of drooling either, no this was Niagara Falls type of drooling.

Laughing Dean said, “She reminds me of you. I remember when you were a baby you used to drool like a tap left on and never seemed to stop. It’s not just your hair that you had copious amounts of.  ha ha ha.”

Sticking out his tongue at Dean, Sam replied with, “You’re just jealous she’s more like me than you and I’m her uncle. Isn’t that right Abby? You’re gonna be smart like your Uncle Sam.”

Gabriel beginning to feel left out loudly asked with a pout, “When do I get to hold one? Come on I want to play with one of my nieces too!”

Castiel turned to him, “You’re not going to throw them or feed them sweets or anything just as foolish, are you?”

Shocked and affronted Gabriel replied, “What? What kind of monster do you think I am? I’m perfectly capable of being mature and holding one of my beautiful nieces and not doing anything stupid, I promise. Gee, how old do you think I am?”

“Then you may hold Ezra, but do not go back on you word or you will regret it,” Castiel retrieved Ezra from Balthazar’s arms and placed her carefully in Gabriel’s.

Gulping, Gabriel looked down at the babe and smiled a huge smile at her. It was returned with just as much glee. “Oh you and I are gonna get along great, I just know it! The pranks we’ll play on your mummy and daddy and uncles, I can’t wait.”  
Ignoring the whole pranks issue Castiel questioned “Who are you calling mummy?”  
“Why you of course baby brother, you are their mother.” Gabriel answered looking up from Ezra.

“I will only be in this female vessel until they stop breast feeding and then I will return to my male one, and therefore be their father. So they will not call me mummy.”

“Whatever you reckon bro, you keep thinking that. But we know better don’t we Ezra?” Gabriel questioned the baby in his arms. The smile he received in return didn't bode well for Castiel.


End file.
